Weakness is not the word
by harlspuddin
Summary: Even after the jailbreak Joker can't still acknowledge his feelings ¿Can Harley make him realized what motivated him to rescue her? T for language and innuendos. Humor for a few gags but the only laughable thing here are my writing skills


It was late at night in the clown couple's house. A rough day passed by for the Joker as he finally got to break his girlfriend out of prison, after this time of intense search for her location all he wanted to do is sleep like a baby with Harley finally safe by his side. The couple were resting peacefully in their king size mattress until a really loud noise woke him up.

-"What the f…" He turned around and found out the noise was coming from the beautiful woman by his side, sleeping like she haven't done in a long time and expressing such comfort in loud snores that even a deaf could hear. The Joker just sat there staring at her wondering how is it possible for such small fragile body to make a monstrous sound like that. He grabbed one of their pillows and lifted it up with the intention of aggressively shut her mouth with it until he realized… This is probably the first time she could sleep peacefully on a heavenly comfortable warm bed, not on a moldy mattress as hard as a plank, and without being woken up by the asshole of Griggs wanting to torture her. The single thought of his queen being treated like that makes him angry, so full of anger that he ends up ripping apart the pillow that he held in his hands, just like the same way he ripped off Griggs' face when he finally got to payback all the torture he did to his Harley.

He turned his eyes on her again, watching her sleeping so peacefully calmed him down. He wonders how it ended up like this. Wasn't she supposed to be just his key to get out of Arkham? Why didn't he kill her afterwards? It was an easy peasy thing to do because, what would he need her for from now on, right? Instead he let her into his life, into his criminal activities, into his house, into his bed, into his… _heart?_ She professed her love for him so he thought he could just take advantage of her naive love and use her as his toy, a pet that would do anything for him… **But** _,_ who was the one who risked his life _twice_ to bring her back home? Who was the one who was on the verge of suicide because he couldn't stand her absence? Who was the one who dressed up in a tuxedo and settled up a romantic reunion including a bear skin rug and grape soda? Who was the one who put on a prison guard uniform and rescued his damsel like a knight in a shining armor? He never cared about anyone although in the helicopter accident he was about to die and the only thing that worried him in that moment was that Harley slipped out of his hand.

Is it love? No, no, not… anything like that. He is The Joker, he doesn't feel love and she's just his harlequin that he enjoys having around, he just likes her presence, her thirst for fun and excitement, her cold-blooded villainy, her laugh matching with his, her shrill voice, her warmth, her deep blue eyes, her silky blonde hair, her delightful smell, her appealing goddess-like body, her…

 _(Ughh… not this bullshit feelings again…)_

He sighed and grabbed another pillow and hit it repeatedly against her face.

-"Ouch! Puddin what was that for?" Harley woke up almost immediately.

-"God, you were snoring like damn pig! You probably woke up the neighbors!"

-"What neighbors? Our nearest "neighbors" live like two miles away"

-"Exactly"

-"Shut up and let me sleep" Harley tucked herself under the sheets again.

-"No, no, I woke up because of your filthy pig snores, now I can't sleep and you're gonna make it up to me" Joker pulled away the sheets off her.

-"But we already had sex three times"

-"Not that, something else"

-"I'm too tired to suck yer dick"

-"Jesus Christ, Harley! All you think about is sex, you fucking slut!"

-"Da fuck ya want then?!"

The Joker wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms against his chest, buried his face into her neck, inhaled her scent and kissed her. "Get off me…" Harley said trying to push him away not wanting to admit she liked it but she failed when a little smile escaped from her lips "…k, I'll help ya sleep, puddin" She pulled him down against her chest so he could hear her heartbeat and start running her fingers through his hair. His purring indicated her how much he was enjoying that, how much he missed that… how much he missed her, even though he wouldn't say it, she knows it.

In fact the Joker was enjoying so much he didn't want Harley to fall asleep yet so he told her a couple of jokes, his dark fucked up jokes that he knew she would crack off with. He missed her laugh so much, he lifted up his head to watch her laughing.

-"…poor idiot had no legs! Hahaha!" Harley was too busy laughing her ass off, it took her a while to notice the Joker crawled up to face her directly, their eyes were at the same level and only a small space were in between. After the laughs there were a few seconds of silence.

She felt his piercing green eyes into her soul, melting her inside. He was mesmerized by her. Completely lost in her smile. It was so wide, so bright; not even stealing and putting together all the diamonds in the world could compare to the shine of her smile. And her eyes, those ocean blue eyes that invite him to dive in them, oh her thick pink lips that he just want devour…

 _(Stop!)_

Just when he realized what's going on, in a quick move Harley cupped his face and kissed his lips hard. Joker tried to back off from her but she clung to him like her life depended on in, trying to intensify the kiss.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away to break the kiss -"Fuck off, Harley!"

-"What's wrong? Ya looked at me so sweet! Couldn't help it, baby…"

-"Shut up!" He yelled and returned to his side on the bed.

-"…" She was confused but tried not to look at him because that'll make him even angrier, so she tucked under the sheets again in silence.

Joker hated feeling like this, so weak and vulnerable for her, sometimes he blames himself for let this go too far. His emotions are taking control of him…

-"Thank you, puddin"

-"For what?" Joker rolled his eyes to her.

-"For saving me, of course. It's funny I haven't said it… I appreciate all you did for me"

He just stared at her

-"… I knew you'll come for me, don't matter how much I'd have to wait." Harley continued

-"Look, I didn't know where you were, you know I would've gone for you in a matter of secon…"

-"… I know!" She interrupted; her intention was not to blame him.

Harley placed herself on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. -"I could have lost my hope any day…" She looked directly at his eyes. -"… but my love and my faith in you kept me alive" She gently kissed his lips.-"… love can make you stronger than you think"

-"Whatever…"

-"Don't ya agree with me?"

-"I'm gonna sleep, Harls" Joker pushed her back to his side and turned his back to her.

-"Why'd ya break me out?" Harley kept insisting.

-"What kind of question is that, Harley? You're mine, I always take back what's mine when someone is stupid enough to…"

-"But what was your motive? She interrupted.

Joker turned his eyes on her with a serious expression and remained silence a couple of seconds -"Where'd ya wanna go, Harley?"

There was no way back. Worst case scenario? He'd laugh, slap her and be mad at her at least 'til morning; best case? He'd admit he did it because he loves her, she'd prove her point and they'd end up in a pre-sleep make out session.

-"B-because you love me... you did all that no matter the cost and the risks because you love me and really wanted me back with you"

He took his time to respond -"I guess that's… one way to say it".

It went better than expected so Harley smiled widely and throw herself towards him hugging his chest, a small grunt came out of his lips.

-"See? Love gives you a reason to fight and be strong…" She kissed his cheek. "That's why we fight together against the world we ruled"

The joker couldn't help but smile back at her and reach for her lips as they lost themselves in a deep kiss. He was still trying to figure out his feelings but he felt that Harley was speaking the truth; love can reveal the strongest part of yourself. She's not his weakness, she's his strength. She completes him, she makes him stronger and he can't function without her. His feelings distract him? Maybe but what could be more important than the loved person anyway.

She cuddled towards him leaning her head on his chest and they both fell asleep… until some loud snores woke him up again, except he didn't really care this time and let her sleep as much as she deserved after all this time.


End file.
